


A Christmas New

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: Snowed in New York, How does a stranded Wizard pass his time? Watching Christmas movies of course.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2019





	A Christmas New

* * *

Pairing: Wanda Maximoff/Draco Malfoy  
Enchanted Item/Spell: JARVIS  
Word Prompt: Snowed In

* * *

“I’m sorry, I’m going to need you to repeat that Granger,” Malfoy frowned deeply by what she had just said. “What do you mean I am not leaving?”

“Well Malfoy, if you glance behind you out the large wall-sized window, you will see a snow storm rolling in sooner than expected.” Hermione shrugged, stirring her coffee.. She took a seat at the table, still noting the look of annoyance on his face. “You are more than welcome to try and apparate back to MACUSA to floo home, but you and I both know that won’t happen.”

Casting a quick glance out the window, his frown deepened even more.

“What’s wrong Malfoy, not overjoyed at the thought of staying the night here?”

Turning back he saw Tony Stark had appeared behind Hermione snacking on blueberries. He couldn’t deny that he was shocked the bookworm had snagged a man like him, but they fit shockingly well together.

“If I am meant to be stuck here, please at least say Romanoff is here.” Draco countered. “Her I can tolerate.”

“Unfortunately no, she decided to spend time with the Bartons,” Hermione replied.

“There are a few others here,” Tony finished out his food before picking Hermione up and tossing her over his shoulder. “You know where the kitchen is and Jarvis can tell you where there’s a free room. I need my witch for a while.”

Draco rolled his eyes as the pair disappeared from sight, hearing their laughter ringing down the hall. “Umm...Jarvis?” Draco called.

“Good evening Mr. Malfoy,” Jarvis answered. “How can I be of assistance?”

“I guess since I won’t be leaving, could you tell me where to find some clothes?” Draco glanced down at his suit he was still wearing.

“Go up to the second floor, third door on your left sir. There is clothing there for you sir.”

“Thank you,” Draco murmured, following the instructions given by the AI system that controlled everything. After a quick change into more comfortable clothing, he made his way to the kitchen, finally noticing the Christmas decorations that covered the living area.

“Merlin, Christmas exploded in here.”

“I won’t disagree with you on that.” A soft voice spoke from beside the Christmas tree that shined brightly against the darkness outside. Draco turned, seeing the red-haired woman relaxing on the sofa, her hazel eyes looking him over. “You must be Hermione’s friend.”

“Friend is pushing it.” Draco chuckled. “I’m Draco Malfoy.”

“Wanda Maximoff,” She replied with a smile, motioning to the teapot before her. “I have some tea made if you would like some.”

“That sounds nice actually,” Draco agreed, even surprising himself with those words. “Since I won’t be leaving here anytime soon till the snowstorm slows down.”

Wanda looked to the window before bringing another cup over to them with the wave of a hand, grabbing the glass from the air she poured tea for him. “When will the storm clear out?”

“Christmas Eve morning ma’am,”

“Thank you, Jarvis,” Wanda said passing Draco his tea.

Taking a drink, Draco glanced between her and the tea questioningly.

“Passionflower,” Wanda answered. “It helps with sleep.”

“Seems we are both in need of that,” Draco replied, taking another sip. “This is actually really good.”

“Sorry, you’re stuck in New York till Christmas Eve.” She apologized.

“Not really in a rush to get home,” He frowned.

“No family?”

“No, I have my mother and father but Christmas is a formal affair.” He replied, “How about you and your family?”

“My family is all gone,” Wanda said softly.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, I’ve worked through it the best I can.” She said. “Enough with that. Would you like to watch a movie? That’s what I was going to do next.”

Draco smiled softly before replying. “Sure, what are you thinking of watching?”

“I surprisingly love The Grinch,” Wanda answered. “I blame Hermione for this. I watched it with her last Christmas and I really liked it. It was funny, made me laugh.”

“Never heard of it, but I’ll give it a shot,” Draco said, walking over with her to the couch and taking a seat beside her. Wanda popped some popcorn before taking a seat with the wizard, sitting the bowl between them as she asked Jarvis to play the movie. The pair watched, laughing the whole time.

“This is absolutely ridiculous,” Draco chuckled, watching the grinch slithering through the houses taking everything.

Wanda shrugged, stealing a piece of popcorn, “You say ridiculous, I say my Christmas tradition.”

“Have any other movies you like watching?”

“Sure,” She replied, flipping through the titles before coming across the movie Elf. “If you thought that movie was funny, wait till you see this.”

They soon drifted to sleep.

_

“Mr. Malfoy,” Jarvis spoke softly, rousing Draco from his sleep.

“Yeah,” Draco whispered, in a sleep-filled voice.

“Ms. Granger asked me to inform you that is safe for you to leave now if you choose too.”

“Thank you Jarvis,” He said. Opening his eyes, he glanced around the room, seeing the movie playing again with the volume down. Feeling someone beside him he turned, seeing Wanda laid into his side. They had fallen asleep sometime during the night together. A smile ghosted his lips seeing her, something about her was different. I felt weird thinking those words, after only knowing her for less than forty eight hours, but he wanted more time with her to get to know her. At that moment the craziest idea crossed his mind.

“I guess its time for you to go.” Wanda opened her eyes looking up to him.

“It is Christmas Eve, my family will want me home for the holidays.” Draco yawned.

Wanda sat up, “Right, I know this is a time to be with family. Hopefully, you can come back sometime?”

Draco sighed turning his gaze to her, “Actually, I have an idea. If you’re open to it.”

“What is it?”

“How would you like to spend your Christmas in England?”

Wanda’s jaw dropped slightly, looking at him as if he had gone mad.

“Only if you want to,” he corrected himself. “I don't want you to feel pressured or anything but I thought it would be better than being stuck here in the complex. See something new and maybe let me get to know you more, than just your favorite christmas movie.”

“I think I will,”

“I’ll let Granger know to adjust the portkey to allow you to travel with me.”

“Let me pack and I’ll meet you soon.”

Draco watched the woman leave the room with a smile on his face.

_

“What, no threats Granger?” Draco smirked.

Hermione raised a brow looking behind the wizard to Wanda. “Now Wanda, if you hurt Malfoy- record it for me.”

Wanda covered her mouth trying not to laugh as Draco frowned, “I thought that was meant to go the other way around.”

“Oh Malfoy, I have no worries of you hurting Wanda because if you did, Wanda could break you if she wanted too.” Hermione smiled back to Wanda. “But none of that will happen.”

“Thank you for adjusting the port key Granger,” Draco replied, rolling his eyes. Wanda couldn't help but laugh at the banter between the witch and wizard.

“You’re welcome, ferret face.” Hermione smiled, passing him the portkey.

“Do you know how much I hate that?” Draco frowned.

“As much as you hated it when we were at Hogwarts together.”

“Alright you crazy kids, Malfoy, I expect her home by ten, no later,” Tony interrupted jokingly.

“Shut it Stark,” Wanda spoke coming to Draco’s side.

“Put your arms around me and hold on tight,” Draco instructed her.

“That eager to have your arms around me again?” Wanda asked playfully before doing as he said. “Merry Christmas to you both.”

The pair said their farewells as they disappeared from sight, Wanda was glad Draco had warned her to hold on tight.

“Sorry I should have warned you about traveling like that beforehand,” Draco said still holding on to her. “It can make you nauseated.”

“I actually think I am okay.” She said, opening her eyes, as the manor caught her attention. “Where are we?”

“My home and apparently my mother has gotten in the Christmas spirit,” he said seeing the lights twinkling around the manor grounds, wreaths on the iron gates, and an enormous Christmas tree shining in the courtyard.

“Your home is beautiful,” she spoke, taking in everything around her as he lead her through the gates to the house.

“Thank you. It’s been in our family for generations,” Draco explained as they came to the door. When they entered the house, the spirit of Christmas was just the same as the outside.

“Ten centuries son, but who's counting?”

Lucius Malfoy stood in the entrance of the manor, seeing his son home. Draco rolled his eyes slightly at his father's words.

“Draco, welcome home,”

Narcissa Malfoy swept into the room, elegant as ever, giving her son a hug. Letting go she turned her head to the redhead standing next to him.

“Wanda, this is my mother and father Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.” He introduced them. “Mother, Father, this is Wanda Maximoff, I invited her home for Christmas.”

“Maximoff?” Lucius perked before his wife gently elbowed him.

“We are happy to have you, my dear,” Narcissa smiled. “You got here just in time, a snowstorm is about to come in.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet both of you.” Wanda gave them a charming smile.

“We will let you both settle in for the night and we will have dinner soon.” Narcissa led Lucius away as Draco could hear his mother scolding his father.

“What’s happening there?” Wanda questioned.

Draco frowned, “Sparing you an agonizingly long story with too much history to tell. There was a pureblood Russian wizarding family with your last name.”

“He thinks I could be a part of that family.”

“With my father, anything is possible,” Draco replied as he heard the wind begin to howl outside. “But we can speak about all of that another time, for now, it’s Christmas eve.”

“Thank you, Draco.”

“What for?”

“For not letting me have another Christmas alone.”


End file.
